<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Espada by miruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005191">Espada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru'>miruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DIA 05 de Fictober 2020 - Recostado contra un árbol, Geralt dormía a medias. En sus párpados cerrados veía las sombras danzantes de las llamas, azotadas por ocasionales ráfagas de viento. Aún en aquel caos de sensaciones y por encima de su adormecimiento, escuchó el frotar de la tela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 de Miruru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Espada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Recostado contra un árbol, Geralt dormía a medias. El crujir de la madera al ser consumida por el fuego no ocultaba el resto de sonidos de su entorno, que sus oídos capturaban a la perfección gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos. En sus párpados cerrados veía las sombras danzantes de las llamas, azotadas por ocasionales ráfagas de viento. Aún en aquel caos de sensaciones y por encima de su adormecimiento, escuchó el frotar de la tela. Fue un segundo, pero más que suficiente para activarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El medallón encantado de plata permanecía inerte sobre su pecho, así que estiró la mano hacia atrás, desenvainó la espada de acero y la dirigió al frente al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos. Se detuvo a un milímetro de su níveo cuello, pero aún así en su expresión nada denotaba que hubiera temido por su vida. El rostro perfecto en una expresión inmutable y sus ojos violáceos le observaban casi sin parpadear entre largas y densas pestañas negras.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Podría haberte matado —gruñó Geralt, aún sin apartar el filo de su garganta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Quizás hubiera sido más rápido si hubieras usado la de plata —replicó juguetona Yennefer, que acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el perfil liso de su espada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farfulló entre dientes y por fin envainó su arma. Sus ojos se perdieron en el perfil del bosque, consciente de que si la miraba caería rendido a sus pies por su belleza y sería incapaz de negarse a lo que fuera que la hubiese traído hasta su lado. Así iban las cosas con ella, su relación era un arma de doble filo. Podía alcanzar lo impensable, pero al mismo tiempo con cada mandoble corría el riesgo de rebanarse una extremidad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí? ¿Es que vienes a pedirme algo?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Por qué tendría que venir a pedirte algo? —preguntó ella, con un tono de ofensa. Tomó asiento en la manta, a su lado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Seamos sinceros: es lo que ocurre la mayor parte del tiempo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer se movió y se metió en su campo de visión. Antes de que pudiera apartar el rostro, ella lo asió con sus dedos y su perfecta manicura le raspó de manera agradable la cara. Ni evitó el beso, ni estaba seguro de que hubiera podido evitarlo. La mente se le nubló en el éxtasis por volver a beber de ese delicioso manantial. De algún modo, la bruja lo sabía. Su sonrisa ladeada y satisfecha se lo comunicaba.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sólo quería pasar la noche contigo. ¿Acaso tú no me has echado de menos?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derrotado, su única respuesta fue enterrar su mano en su cabellera azabache y que olía a lilas y besarla con desgarrada pasión. Si se cortaba con esa espada, aceptaría la cicatriz de buen gusto.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>